Bûche de Noël
Description Yule Log. Buche de Noel (Yule Log) from Recipes Wiki—original source of recipe, licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License Ingredients Bûche de Noël * ¾ cup cake flour * ¾ tsp baking powder * ¼ tsp salt * 5 each eggs * ¾ cup sugar * 1 tsp vanilla extract Chestnut buttercream filling * ½ cup sugar, superfine * 1 each egg yolks * 1 pinch salt * 1½ tsp vanilla extract * 2 tbsp heavy cream * ½ cup butter * 2 cup powdered sugar * 30 each whole cooked chestnuts * 2 tbsp butter * 4 tbsp heavy cream * ⅓ cup powdered sugar Mocha silk frosting * 1¼ cup powdered sugar * 3 tbsp cocoa powder * 2 tsp instant coffee * 5⅓ tbsp butter * 1½ tbsp corn syrup * 1 tsp vanilla extract * 2 tbsp heavy cream Directions Bûche de Noël # Have ready: clean lint-free dish towel and cookie sheet larger than jelly roll pan. # Preheat oven to 400; prepare 10"x15"x1" jelly roll pan by greasing it, lining bottom and sides with wax paper, and greasing wax paper. # Bring eggs to room temperature and separate. # Mix flour, baking powder, and salt; set aside. # Beat yolks until thick and pale. # Gradually add 6 tsp sugar, beating well after each addition. # Mixture should fall in thick ribbon when beaters are lifted. # Add vanilla and beat again. # With clean dry beaters, beat egg whites until foamy. # Gradually add remaining sugar, beating constantly, until whites stand in firm, glossy, moist peaks. # Fold ⅓ whites into yolk mixture to lighten it, then fold remaining whites in too. # Gradually fold dry ingredients into egg mixture; fold in gently but thoroughly. # Spread batter evenly in prepared pan, making sure to get it into the corners. # Put pan into oven immediately. # Bake 10–12 minutes, just until cake is golden on top and tester comes out clean. Do not overbake. # Remove from oven; working quickly, cover jelly roll pan first with clean towel, then with inverted cookie sheet. # Turn over pan, towel, and sheet to turn out cake. # Remove jelly roll pan; peel off wax paper. # Slide towel and cake onto counter; cake is wrong side up. # Cut off any crisp edges, fold one end of towel over short end of cake, and roll cake in towel. # Place rolled cake seam side down on wire rack or cookie sheet to cool completely. Chestnut buttercream filling # Combine sugar, egg yolk, salt, vanilla, and cream; beat for 8 minutes at medium speed. # Without washing beaters, cream butter until light. # Add yolk mixture a little at a time, beating well after each addition. # Gradually add powdered sugar, beating well after each addition. # Set basic buttercream aside. # Purée chestnuts with butter, cream, and powdered sugar. # Stir chestnut puree into buttercream, blending thoroughly. # If necessary, thin with a little more cream to bring to very spreadable consistency. Mocha silk frosting # Powder instant coffee by placing in plastic bag and crushing with rolling pin. # Mix together sugar, cocoa, and coffee. # Add remaining ingredients and beat for 1 minute at medium speed. # If necessary, add a little more cream to make frosting easy to spread. Putting it all together # Unroll cooled cake, leaving it on towel; don't worry about the cake looking deflated, it will perk up soon. # Spread ½ cup frosting evenly over cake, all the way to the edges. # Spread 2 cups filling over thin layer of frosting, pushing generous amount into curved end. # Roll up again, without towel but using it to help roll. # Place cake, seam side down, on cake plate or tray. # Remove any excess filling from ends and seam edge. # Refrigerate for 1 hour to firm filling. # Trim and discard (or eat!) a thin slice from one end of chilled cake; cut and reserve wedge from other end. # Spread a small amount of filling on top center of cake and press reserved wedge on it to make the "knothole". # Frost entire cake with remaining frosting, building frosting up around sides of "knothole" do not cover knothold top! work frosting as far under roll as possible. # Repeatedly draw narrow metal spatula lengthwise through frosting to simulate rough texture of bark. # Snip pieces of angelica into leaf shapes and cut glace cherries in half to make log decorations. # Keep cake refrigerated until serving; it is much easier to slice when cold and firm. # Before serving, surround cake with holly and cranberries. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cake Recipes Category:Christmas